Solo importa nuestro amor
by Berenicita Cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella son mejores amigos, los estudios los separan y un evento traumatico para Bella también ¿El amor podrá ser mas fuerte que esto?


**Solo importa nuestro amor**

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Ni yo misma lo entendía pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, podía sentirlo, me miro con ojos penetrantes, vi como se acercaba a mí con lagrimas en los ojos, me abrazo, sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su piel desnuda, lo mire de nuevo y comencé a llorar contra su hombro, aun con lagrimas en nuestros ojos comenzó a besar mi hombro, haciendo que miles de corrientes eléctricas me recorrieran el cuerpo, disfrutando y sufriendo el momento.

-Te amo, no importa nada – dijo mientras seguía con sus besos en mi cuello, haciendo que la humedad de sus besos con su respiración me hiciera perder la cabeza- nunca te haría daño- lagrimas seguían descendiendo de mis ojos silenciosamente- jamás me avergonzaría de ti, te amo- me dirigió lentamente hacia la cama mientras seguía besando mi cuello y hombro- no volveré a permitir que te hagan daño- me recostó boca abajo y comenzó a descender por mi espalda, subía y bajaba mientras dejaba besos húmedos por mi espina dorsal, me volteo lentamente y comenzó a besar mi vientre mientras subía, me miro directamente a los ojos, me dio una mirada llena de deseo y amor, no dude ni un minuto en que el de verdad me amaba, se acerco tiernamente hacia mi rostro mientras miraba mis ojos y labios alternadamente, incapaz de poder hablar asentí.

El beso fue mágico, se acerco de manera torturosa a mis labios, fue dulce y tierno, moviéndose tierna y dulcemente sobre mis labios, lamio mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca para que pudiera entrar y profundizar el beso, aun así siguió siendo dulce y tierno, mis ojos se mantenían cerrados mientras disfrutaba de lo que sentía, abandono mis labios mientras se dirigía a mi cuello para seguir besando cuando sentí sus labios ahí, me tense de inmediato y él lo sintió, se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Lo siento- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¡Shh!- coloco un dedo en mis labios aun sin soltarme y viendo mis ojos- te esperare cuanto sea necesario y hoy ya hemos avanzado suficiente.

-Seguro que no te arrepentirás de esto en la mañana- el frunció un poco el ceño y luego me dio una mirada llena de confusión.

-¿Tu dudas de esto?-vi tristeza en sus ojos ¿Cómo puedo dudar de él?

-Nunca dudaría de ti- respondí.

-Yo tampoco dudaría de ti, te amo demasiado, eres mi mejor amiga, ahora ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- comencé a reír.

-No debería ser primero tu novia.

-Bien en ese caso- me miro fijamente mientras me abrazaba mas a él -¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Si- me dio un beso profundo, luego se quedo callado, mientras hundía su cabeza en mi cuello escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, pero de repente se soltó de mi con mucho cuidado y salió corriendo de la habitación después de unos minutos regreso, yo me encontraba sentada en la cama, me había puesto su camisa ya que la mía había desaparecido, se paro frente a mí, se arrodillo y yo no sabía ni que hacer o decir ¿esto era una broma?, saco de su bolsillo una cajita negra la sostuvo frente a mis ojos dejándome ver un hermoso anillo mientras la abría, el anillo tenía un diamante grande en el centro y luego alrededor tenia diamantes que se hacían más pequeños.

-Te amado desde siempre, el tiempo que pase siendo tu mejor amigo fue maravilloso y estos minutos como tu novio también, te amo mas allá de lo imaginado, prometo que te amare por sobre todas las cosas, te protegeré y te ayudare a superar esto que te hace daño, no existe una mejor persona en el planeta que tu y sé que soy egoísta al quererte para mí pero no imagino una vida sin ti, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa.

Comencé a llorar fuertemente ¿Cómo reírme de esto? Yo también lo amo profundamente, desde que lo conocí.

-Acepto- dije apenas en un susurro, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me coloco el anillo en el dedo anular me beso a mano, se levanto y me abrazo, mientras me daba vueltas, no pude evitar recordar lo que nos llevo aquí.

_Flash Back_

_Nos abrazamos mientras llorábamos desconsolados ¿Por qué? Me preguntaba pero, no puedo ser egoísta es su oportunidad, platicaremos por chat todos los días, no dejaremos de tener contacto._

_-No hay porque estar tristes, regresaras en un año y aunque estemos en diferentes continentes te seguiré molestando de acuerdo, solo no te olvides de mi._

_-Jamás te olvidaría._

_El tiempo pasaba y las cosas iban muy bien, establecimos horarios para platicar todos los días según nuestras clases, ambos nos alejábamos de nuestro alrededor para enfrascarnos en nuestras conversaciones diarias._

_Han pasado 9 meses desde su partida, voy tarde 5 minutos para nuestra platica del día, corro sin pensarlo por un callejón obscuro, ¿pensara que lo deje plantado?, nunca había llegado tarde, seguí con mi camino, con miedo, nunca había venido sola por aquí, solo con él._

_Y entonces paso, caí al suelo, me golpearon y tomaron lo único lo único que tenia para dar al amor de mi vida. Llegue a casa enojada con migo misma, el siempre me había advertido que era peligroso, tome la ducha más larga en la historia de las duchas mientras quitaba toda la suciedad de mi cuerpo._

_¿Cómo lo miraría a los ojos? Yo lo amaba, lo sigo amando, pero me siento tan poca cosa, el jamás ha tenido novia y yo nunca he tenido novio y ahora ni siquiera me siento digna de ser su amiga._

_Fui corriendo a la cocina, mama guardaba sus pastillas en un cajón cerca del refrigerador, tome todas las pastillas anticonceptivas que encontré junto con unos somníferos y me deje caer en un doloroso sueño._

_Todo estaba blanco, vi a mi madre abrir la boca pero no escuchaba nada, me abrazo y después de unos segundos la escuche._

_-¿Por qué? Esta mañana estabas perfecta, ¿Qué te hizo considerar quitarte la vida? Tienes idea de lo que pasamos._

_Lagrimas caían por mi ojos, ¿Cómo le decía? Me aferre a ella y seguí llorando._

_-Oh mamá, lo siento, yo lo siento, yo no pensé en ese momento, yo solo quería terminar con el dolor, mamá yo… yo… yo quería llegar temprano a casa y pase por el callejón y…- solloce, mi madre también lo hacía._

_-Oh cariño, lo lamento- después de eso vinieron los exámenes médicos, denuncias, mientras yo me sumía en la depresión, ¿Cómo denunciar a alguien a quien no vi?_

_Pasadas dos semanas, querían que regresara a la normalidad, me olvide de mi y comencé a hacer cosas rutinarias, mis padres ya no me dejaban que regresara sola a casa, abrí el chat y me encontré con muchos mensajes, todos de él._

_**Mensaje 1**_

_**No te conectaste hoy, estoy preocupado por ti, por favor en cuanto veas esto déjame un mensaje, espero estés bien.**_

_**Mensaje 2**_

_**No respondiste y hoy tampoco te conectaste, si te sucede algo por favor dime.**_

_**Mensaje 3**_

_**Ya son tres días y me estoy volviendo loco, ¿te hice algo?, espero no te haya sucedido nada malo, sabes que siempre contaras con migo.**_

_**Mensaje 4**_

_**Tienes idea de lo desesperado que me siento, sin poder ir a verte, te he extrañado tanto y la única paz que tenía era hablar contigo por chat y ahora no sé nada de ti, ya estoy paranoico.**_

_**Mensaje 5**_

_**Sigo sin saber de ti, todos en la escuela creen que estoy enfermo, me siento vacio sin saber de ti, llame a mi madre y no sabe de ti ¿Qué ha pasado?**_

_**Mensaje 6**_

_**Han pasado seis días y no sé nada de ti, siento la desesperación por mi cuerpo, nunca hemos pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar, por favor en cuanto lo veas si no quieres hablar solo déjame un mensaje, aunque sea solo para saber que estas viva, te extraña demasiado tu mejor amigo.**_

_**Mensaje 7**_

_**Quiero creer que estas bien, pero mi madre ha ido a tu casa y nadie esta o abre la puerta, tu teléfono esta descolgado, no has ido a la escuela, me siento algo paranoico haciendo que mi madre investigue sobre ti, estoy desesperado.**_

_**Mensaje 8**_

_**8 días, no sé nada de ti, pero quiero que cuando veas esto por lo menos sepas de mis días sin que me creas loco, esta noche hay un baile, no iré, mi pareja de baile se encuentra al otro lado del mundo, jamás iría a un baile al que tu no asistieras, tengo un sobresaliente en la materia que más se me dificultaba, me faltan 3 materias mas y saldré de aquí, ya quiero regresar a casa, ya quiero verte. Ignora lo del el baile, fue deprimente solo... te extraño.**_

_**Mensaje 9**_

_**Me siento mal, estos días sin ti han sido terribles, me siento mal por no saber nada de ti, por no haberte dicho mis sentimientos, me enamore de ti, tal vez desde el día que te vi con tu vestidito rosa me atrapaste, me enamore de tu sonrisa, de tus ojos, de tu bondad, me enamore de tu optimismo y amor a la vida, me enamore de tu cabello enmarañado en la mañana, me enamore de tus múltiples cambios de humor y de tu risa, me enamore de tu inocencia, me enamore de ti, enferma, enojada, divertida, estresada, de tu infinita paciencia cuando intentas explicarme algo. Te amo más de lo que yo mismo puedo imaginar, solo he sobrevivido estos meses sin ti por que platicábamos todos los días, te extraño tanto.**_

_**Siempre tuyo Edward**_

_**Mensaje 10: Te amo**_

_**Mensaje 11: Te amo**_

_**Mensaje 12: Te amo**_

_**Mensaje 13: Te amo**_

_¿Cómo evitar las lagrimas? ¿Tanto año le hice? Si le digo la verdad ¿Me seguirá amando? Aun faltaba una hora para que se conectara, le dejaría un mensaje, así evitaría su dolor y el mío._

_Lo lamento, no he podido conectarme estos días, tuvimos una emergencia familiar y dejamos todo sin avisar a nadie, lamento haberte preocupado._

**_Por favor no me odies, te quiero demasiado pero no podemos estar juntos, yo no te amo como tú a mí, eres una persona muy especial para mí, no quiero perderte pero sé que después de esto nuestra relación no será la misma, entenderé que te quieras alejar de mi, siempre que necesites algo estaré para ti, pero incluso deberíamos tomarnos tiempo sin hablar por chat. Siempre seré tu mejor amiga._**

_Cerré el chat y me hundí en mi cama mientras lloraba, acababa de arruinar nuestra relación de por vida pero, ¿cómo estar cerca de él si le hago tanto daño? lo amo con todo mi corazón pero no puedo estar con él, no soy digna de su amor._

_**¿Urgencia familiar? sabes que no importa nada, siempre contaras conmigo yo nunca me alejaría de ti. Seguiremos siendo amigos.**_

_Fue su último correo esa noche, yo ya no conteste, el tiempo pasa y me arrastra consigo como una zombie, por más que intento superar lo que me paso no puedo, me he alejado de mis amigos y compañeros de clase, no puedo soportar el toque de los hombres por lo que ahora paso las vacaciones viendo películas, leyendo, jugando en la computadora entre otras cosas, pero siempre alejada de todos._

_Estaba leyendo cumbres borrascosas de nuevo cuando el teléfono sonó, hace casi tres meses que no contestaba, levante el teléfono y no espere escuchar su voz._

_-Hola, se que hace tiempo no hablamos y todavía no entiendo que paso, pero creo que deberías saber que hoy regresa mi hermano y aunque sé que se han distanciado estoy segura de que el se alegraría que estuvieras aquí, en una hora llega y le preparamos una fiesta de bienvenida- comencé a llorar._

_-Te lo agradezco Alice pero no creo que estar ahí sea lo mejor._

_-¿Por qué lloras?- colgué, ella también fue mi mejor amiga, pero yo no quería que ella lo supiera, se lo diría a él si le contaba, lo menos que quiero es lástima._

_Me senté en una esquina de mi cuarto en posición fetal, imposible detener las lagrimas que caían como cascada por mis mejillas, tome mi decisión, saque una maleta de mi armario y comencé a empacar, no podría compartir nada con él, de alguna forma u otra me lo toparía en el pueblo. Saque todos mis ahorros incluyendo la tarjeta donde tenía la herencia que me dejo la abuela Mary._

_Les deje una carta a mis padres explicando mis razones, las vacaciones apenas habían empezado, al final del verano de todas formas me iría a Seattle para estudiar la universidad, solo adelantaría el viaje, baje corriendo las escaleras hacia la puerta, mire el reloj y recordé que Ed... Edward llegaba dentro de poco, esperaría una hora, así no me lo toparía ni en la carretera, llame a un taxi y lo pedí para dentro de una hora, seguí leyendo hasta que escuche como llegaba un taxi, mire el reloj y aun faltaba media hora._

_Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el, sus maletas desparramadas en la acera, se veía agotado del viaje, su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, tenia ojeras grandes, se veía destrozado, como yo, me quede estática y vi en sus ojos como se debatía entre quedarse ahí o correr a mis brazos. Después de lo que parecieron minutos se fue acercando lentamente a mí, mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse, aguante las ganas de derramar las lagrimas acumuladas, no quería que mi vista se nublara, después de tanto tiempo lo quería ver. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente en mi pecho, el estaba frente a mí, sus ojos traspasando los míos, buscando la fuente de mi dolor, desvié la mirada a mis pies, sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban, por un momento me quede estática, luego comencé a llorar._

_-Te extrañe mucho- susurro cerca de mi oído y sentí el miedo en mi piel._

_-Por favor suéltame- se alejo de mi dudoso, pero en cuento me soltó di un paso hacia atrás._

_-¿Que sucede? ¿Qué te tiene así?_

_-Yo ya no puedo seguir con esta amistad- vi tristeza en sus ojos ¿cómo le puedo hacer tanto daño? Recuerda que el merece algo mejor, me dije a mi misma._

_-¿Tu no me quieres ni como amigo?_

_-Yo no soy lo mejor para ti, yo no te merezco, no quiero herirte más de lo que ya lo he hecho y tampoco quiero herirme a mí misma, lo mejor es separarnos._

_-¿Que sucedió? ¿En que comento te creíste tan poca cosa?- se acerco a mí._

_-Por favor aléjate, no me toques- sentía miedo y sabia que con esto le hacía más daño, pero era lo mejor para él y tal vez para mí- esto es lo mejor para ambos, sigue con tu vida lejos de mi._

_-¿Por qué no permites que me acerque a ti?_

_-Me di cuenta que no vale la pena esperar por algo que no va a llegar- tal vez mis palabras para el significaran algo diferente pero para mi tenían el siguiente significado "No vale la pena que esperes por mí, yo jamás te podre dar lo que tú quieres"_

_-Yo te amo- dijo y estuve a punto de ceder, pero el taxi se estaciono frente a mi casa._

_-Lo siento- tome mis maletas y las subí al taxi, mientras el seguía estático en su lugar- mereces algo mejor que yo._

_-¿Por qué te vas?_

_-No tengo la fuerza para estar aquí._

_-¿Es por mi?_

_-Es por ambos- ahora el estaba frente a la puerta del taxi, se asomaba por la ventanilla, me invadió un gran valor, lo mire a los ojos y pensé en los años que desperdicie sin saber sus sentimientos._

_-Yo también te amo, vámonos- lo último se lo dije al conductor, vi por el espejo retrovisor como intentaba alcanzar el taxi, pero era demasiado tarde._

_El camino fue terrible, agradecí tener el departamento listo para cuando llegue a Seattle, mi primera visita en la ciudad fue el supermercado, compre un litro de nieve, patético lo sé, regrese a mi departamento y con el bote de nieve en la mano me senté en mi deshabitada sala a llorar y comer nieve._

_Casi me termine el bote cuando alguien toco la puerta, un día aquí y ya tengo visitas, pensé._

_-Espere un momento- me lave la cara y la seque, esperaba que no se notara que había llorado._

_Abrí la puerta, estuve a punto de cerrarla en sus narices pero su pie lo impidió._

_-Por favor- dijo, deje que pasara y cerré la puerta._

_-¿Quien te dio mi dirección?_

_-Hable con tus padres._

_-¿Te dijeron algo?- me asuste._

_-No, solo que debía hablar contigo, están preocupados por ti, dicen que te has convertido en un robot, pero no es por tus padres que estoy aquí, es por mí, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa- se acerco a mí._

_-Por favor no te acerques._

_-Lo necesitas- me abrazo._

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso le explique por qué dije lo que dije antes y todo lo que sucedió, su forma de borrar lo que me paso era muy peculiar.

* * *

Cuando les conté a mis padres que me casaba casi pude escuchar su grito desde Forks, Edward me estaba ayudando con el trato de otros hombres y acudía a ver a una psicóloga, Edward también se había inscrito en la universidad de Seattle y decidió no separarse de mí, estaba feliz y ahora todos debían cuidarse porque gracias a Edward sabia defensa personal y el hecho de que este en el hospital en este momento porque él me asusto por detrás solo demuestra mi punto.

* * *

H**ola! no crean que me olvido de mi fic Un nuevo amanecer, esto era algo que tenia perdido entre documentos en mi computadora, lo escribi hace como un año jaja, la verdad no es mucho de mi agrado pero bueno queria sacarlo un para que me den sus criticas (al principio no tenia planeado que fuera un fic, pero cuando los personajes comenzaron a tomar forma era inevitable que no se parecieran a ellos) Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer hasta aqui y si les gusto o no ya saben :) Besos**


End file.
